


The Festival of Hearts

by KQHearst



Series: Tales from Zaron [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Betrayal, Clyde is mentioned too I guess, Drunk Wisdom, Festivals are fun unless theres that touch-feelly creep that dances with you, Heartbreak, M/M, Pretty much everyone from kupa keep is mentioned, South Park: The Stick of Truth, This was supposed to be light-hearted..., no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQHearst/pseuds/KQHearst
Summary: It's the first Festival of Hearts that they would be able to celebrate after successfully building the Dark Kingdom.Craig expected a night filled with lovey-dovey couples and over the top romantic festivities, what he didn't expect is a drunk slightly-bitter friend giving wisdom of all things outside a tavern, memories of the past that keep popping up everywhere, and a bitter-sweet conclusion to the night.
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Annie Bartlett, Craig Tucker/Mike "Vampir" Makowski, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Tales from Zaron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Festival of Hearts

Craig gazed around from where he sat at one of the tables outside a tavern, on all the different decorations being set up by the wights. It was a bit unexpected for them of all kingdoms to celebrate the Festival of Hearts if he were, to be honest.

The artificial lights got brighter as the sun started to set. Craig could already see a few vampires up and about starting to help the wights with the preparations though there wasn't that much work to do as the wights started everything this morning. There were even stalls and booths being set up at every corner to make use of the special night, except most of them were quite shady and some were downright illegal but it's not like the law was strict at their kingdom so Craig didn't pay them any more thought. A domain built on loose morals has its perks after all.

Banners were raised up high and strewn acrosss the streets while hanging lanterns of different shapes and sizes we're hung all over the place to add more aesthetic lights to the scene compared to the dull lamposts here and there. He noticed the red motif that everyone was going for and was slightly impressed at how beautiful the different shades of red blended together.

_"Craig! It's the -ngh- festival of hearts today!"_

Roses lined up the streets, windowsills, fences, and balconies along with vibrant pennants depicting their kingdom's crest. That was a bit over the top but the sweet scent from roses was pleasant so he can't complain too much.

All the while enchanted petals fell from the sky and soft music played in the background from a group of rehearsing musicians. Craig wouldn't call himself a romantic but he had to admit all in all the entire place was screaming romance and anyone who'd say otherwise was blind.

'Would he like this? The phrase "romance is in the air" really comes alive here.' Craig thought absentmindedly.

"Now what are you doing here all by yourself?" A feminine voice said out of the blue. "And where are your escorts? You shouldn’t be out here without them you know."

Craig rolled his eyes and looked up at the cheerful vampiress beside his table. Annie just stood there in her baggy clothing looking fondly at everything being set up. "Ditched them obviously. And I was getting tired inside the castle so I went out to see what the fuss is about. Turns out we're also celebrating this festival despite the obvious contradiction it poses to our kingdom."

It was just a year after they formed the Dark Kingdom and they never had the time much less the resources to celebrate anything while building up the foundations of their domain in a very clandestine way. How they got away with such a massive project behind everyone's backs, he would never know.

_"All of these decorations are amazing. But what if a fire breaks out and all these banners get caught in it!?"_

"Naww listen you’re not even single so at least you have someone to enjoy this special night with. I still have to test my luck in finding someone to spend the day with if you know what I mean." Annie smiled lewdly and laughed when Craig punched her in the shoulder. She sat down across Craig and yelled out at one of the barmaids outside. "Can I get some fresh brew here, please? I want to start the night young!"

"Right away Madam Bartlett!"

"The night just started, the festival is about to begin, and you want to get piss-drunk now?" The noirette asked.

"You don’t know the sadness there _Is_ to being single on the night of lovers. Seeing all these couples getting lovey-dovey with each other, the one night where PDA is allowed which gets shoved into your face every damn minute, and reminding you that you should have never broken up with that drop-deadorgeous blacksmith 68 years ago!" She wailed at the thief who could only groan at being on the other end of the other's grief.

If there’s anything worse for Craig than communicating, it's dealing with someone's fluctuating emotions. And Annie's, in particular, was a bit much as it involved a lot of wailing, tears, and sometimes anger.

"Here are your beverages Madam Bartlett and Sir Feldspar. I wish you both a happy night of lovers!" The barmaid said and left the two with their pints of sorrow. Annie immediately downed the first two and was on her way to downing the third one when Craig took her wrist.

"Maybe it would be wise to be easy on the brew. Wouldn’t want to pass out early into the festival." Annie nodded sadly as she took small sips. Except Feldspar knew it would be pointless as she would down it the moment she thinks of her former lover again.

The noirette sighed as he placed his chin on his hand, he thought of forest green eyes and long walks in the woods. A smile that would always melt the stoic man's apathetic exterior.

_"Sorry if my paranoia is getting in the -ah- way I'll try to curb it do- why do you keep staring at my f-face? Oh god is there blood!? Where's the infir- My smile is not cute!"_

Annie glanced up from here drink and noticed the distant look the thief had and how his grip on his drink tightened. She placed her drink down and waved a hand before Craig's eyes, the noirette snapped back into reality and shook his head before his expression immediately settled back into its apathetic facade.

The vampiress looked at him in concern when Craig acted as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. "You okay? You looked a bit distracted there for a second. Is it the brew? You don't have to drink if you're lightweight." She asked and shot a look at the alcoholic drink the noirette held.

"Its nothing, I just remembered something." The thief replied.

"Dude, that 'something' looked painful...are you sure its nothing?" Silence met her question as Craig looked away from her questioning gaze.

The preparations were finished and there were already couples up and about. He could already some of them shamelessly kissing while others were content in holding hands. The music was louder and smoother as musicians serenaded everyone within the vicinity but the kids on the other hand were already running about in the streets and spreading petals and roses everywhere.

More and more of them showed up to celebrate the night. There were even a few undead drinking the night away already like he and Annie were already doing but most were scowling or frowning at the decorations and the couples all around. 

'At least I found the bitter singles...' 

Slowly his gaze found a particular smiling couple who were browsing through a bunch of jewelry in one of the stalls just across the street. The blonde one was obsessing over whether the gems were real or not while his noirette lover just shrugged and took a handful of the precious jewels and bought them from a smiling jeweler all the while ignoring his significant other's squawk of protest. 

Annie followed his gaze and raised a brow before looking back at Craig, her eyes widened at the brief flash of emotion that passed. "Oh."

_"Don't just -grah!- fucking buy shit that's possibly fake, Craig! Ughhh! I hate it when you do this an- I am not a jewel! Stop saying these -ngh- embarrassing things in public!"_

"It's okay to miss him you know, Feldspar." She smiled before waving a hand in the air, a silencing spell was casted on them knowing that the conversation is about to get private and took a small sip from her drink. "This mysterious dude you've been thinking about."

"Now what are you going on about this time?" He asked impassively and trying hard to ignore the small worry that crept up to him at her casual mention.

"Nothing dear thief. Just addressing the fact that your eyes have the same gleam in them as mine. You miss someone Feldspar, someone precious. A family member? A friend? Perhaps a former lover as well?"

"Annie, your delusions are getting worse by the brew you down, maybe its best you drink water first and just go around the streets before coming back to drinking later in the night."

"So I was right. Judging from how you long looked at that couple over by that jewelry stall a second ago. You do miss someone who holds a part of your heart."

"Look I'm married now Annie and I'm happy with my husband so I would highly it if you quit your ramblings about old relationships."

"You two barely even do anything remotely romantic. I know platonic relationships when I see one."

"How'd yo-"

"Honey, I've noticed what was happening the moment the engagement was announced between you and your husband. Everything you guys do screams platonic. You two never kiss on the lips, romantic gestures are always at the minimum for some reason, and when you two are together its always Dark Kingdom this and Zaron that! Hell, I bet you two didn't even consummate the marriage."

Craig blushed and glared at his female companion. "Keep your voice down, you delusional alcoholic! We're out in public and I would highly appreciate it if you don't cause a damn scandal!" He hissed as a couple of passer-by's spared them a look. Annie snorted but replied lowly. "I casted a silencing spell on us at the beggining of this conversation. No one can hear what we're saying outside of the two of us.

"Point is, you don't fool me no matter how many times you tell me how 'happy' you are with the marriage. And that there's a special someone out there that still has a part of your heart."

"I appreciate your concern -somewhat- but you're taking this a bit too seriously." Craig sighed hoping that the other would drop the subject but it just seemed to fuel her more instead. 

"Past relationships are serious Feldspar. It's worth talking about especially if they were messy, toxic, or confusing." 

"Annie it's really not that big of a deal." He groaned. "I mean yes we didn't part on good terms and shit but it's not worth going around the streets and screaming about it on top of your lungs for some attention."

"I know things like relationships might not seem like a 'big deal' to you but it is. Obviously, you're troubled about your break up and y-"

"Why do you even care?" He groaned out as he started to massage his temples. "You have the same eyes as I do. You may have this apathetic front and most of the time others cant read you but your eyes... your eyes give it all away. The hurt, the longing, the heartbreak. But unlike me, you don't want to acknowledge it or even feel it. You try so hard repress them that it recoils and hurts you more instead." She persisted.

"I don't know know what you're talking about." He huffed and looked away. "Come on Feldspar. We both know what I'm talking about."

"Look what I do and think is none of your business and I would appreciate it if we just drop this." He said through gritted teeth.

The vampiress didn't seem bothered by this and continued. "Feldspar, bottling up your emotions is not healthy. I won't pry but... you need to know that there are some things you should talk to others about."

"So you want me to drink as if there's no tomorrow and prattle on and on about my past relationships?" Craig scoffed. "I'm a very private person, Annie. There are a lot of things I'd rather keep to myself than tell someone and watch them spread my private shit to everyone for attention."

"Do you really think I'm that kind of gal, Feldspar? That I would go around spreading things that are not mine to tell?"

"I _know_ you won't... but you can't just expect me to talk about sensitive topics that I normally keep under covers." Craig sighed. 

"Feldspar, please talk to me. If not me then promise me you'll talk to somebody. I know what you're going through right now and I know how painful it is to keep it to yourself." She looked at him with these tired eyes and suddenly the noirette was reminded of how old the woman sitting across him was. He remained quiet until Annie looked at him imploringly. 

" _Feldspar_." 

He sighed in resignation when she uttered his name in that pleading tone of hers. Craig looked up at her and those tired eyes she has that spoke of centuries worth of experience. Ever since he arrived in these lands the only ones he could trust and consider as friends we're fewer than it was back in Kupa Keep. The people there managed to worm their way into his life from childhood, the trust he built with them wasn't built in just a year. It took years before he even considered some of them as his friend.

The noirette can't just put his blindly put his trust into some vampire or wight that he just met for a year. 

But there were a couple of exceptions who proved themselves to him on numerous occasions and one of them happens to be Annie. He knows she cares about his well being and that if he continues to deny her, she would babble to her superiors or Edgar forbid- Clyde.

Slowly and reluctantly he spoke which made Annie give a sigh of relief.

"...I just have so many things going on. I can't afford to add him to the mix." He said. "I'm already having a hard time with everything and thinking of him would just make everything harder for fuck's sake."

"But you've already been thinking of him from the beginning haven't you?"

"I want to move on, I really do but I..." He trailed off.

"I've lived a longer life than you, Feldspar. And I've experienced heartbreak too many times than I can count. But trust me when I say this. Moving on from someone you deeply love is hard and sometimes you would think that just forgetting about them would solve everything but it won't. Denial won't get you anywhere, it sure as hell didn't do me any good, but once you accept the fact that you loved them in past and still love them to this day then you could make peace with it all and move on with happy memories of that past relationship and not just the bitter ones with all the heartbreak and sorrow."

Annie smiled at the silent thief. "So that every time you think of that him of yours you miss so much, it would leave a warm feeling in your heart instead of bitterness and hurt. Rather than apologies and whys, you'd say how glad you are to have fallen in love with that wonderful guy and that your content with having experienced it all with him in the first place."

_"You want to know something? I’m h-happy that I could spend this special day with you."_

"Guess I was just making mountains out of molehills... I've been thinking about this since last year and I always knew I had to start moving on but-"

"But it was harder than you thought? Because the negative memories would always rise up instead of the good ones?"

"I'm always apathethic, I try to problem solve everything logically, I flip everyone off as reflex, and I..." He sighed, " I'm horrible at emotionally processing everything. I just thought that if I fix the problem quickly and logically, it would go away. Except in some cases, it doesn't. Like this one." He said as rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact.

"They don't. No matter how many times you try, it wont. Youre hurting, Feldspar. Because sometimes being a realist can't fix everything. You need to take time to feel your emotions and not just push them down because you're afraid of handling them." Annie said sadly.

"I've grown up this way and I know its not sensible. But every given situation and problem I've faced in the last two decades, I could solve without involving any it. And... I guess I got used to it."

"Sweetheart, not every situation leaves a physical impact that could always heal. Sometimes it could leave emotional damage and you won't be able to fix it because you're hell-bent on focusing on the outside that you're neglecting the hurt and confusion accumulating inside."

"...I-"

" **Pretending is not Healing**."

Craig looked at her with slightly wide eyes before sighing and taking one of the numerous pints on their table and downing it in one go. Annie laughed and did the same. "I don't know why missing someone could be this hard."

"Missing means to be either connected or disconnected. To miss, someone means to love them, to be partial to them, incomplete without them, and therefore missing the other part of what makes you whole."* She replied. "Once you accept and let go, You could give the part of your heart that you gave him to somebody else. You'll finally be able to let yourself be happy and content with your husband. You could allow yourself to start healing."

Both were silent for a few moments and kept on drinking letting the calm atmosphere float around them before Craig cracked a small smile at the vampiress. "Heh. For a whistful idiot, you're actually a bit wise."

"It ain't just those stuck-up elves that are old and wise! I bet their response to this topic is for you to gallivant around in their enchanted forests and talk to the trees, animals, and shit for extra measure." Annie scoffed.

And just like that the serious atmosphere that they were encased in disappeared. She waved off the spell whilst laughing and suddenly the sounds were less muted than before and the music sounded clearer.

"Hey, Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"...thanks."

She smiled at him and raised her pint. He raised his and clinked it with her's. "Anytime, Feldspar. Now lemme tell you about my conquest with that weird orc I found at the lake nearby who for some reason survived more than a day!"

As the other started to go on another tangent of her past relationships. Craig thought back to her words, he never really expected for Annie to be say anything relatively wise in his lifetime. Most of the vampires that he works with don't really act their age somewhat. So anything remotely depicting their long-age usually leave him a bit baffled, hell most of the time he even forgets they live longer lifespans.

'It's okay to miss him you know, Feldspar.'

The thief could remember it all vividly. The calloused hand holding his as they walked along the streets of Kupa Keep. A time when everything wasn't going downhill for him.

_"Craig?"_

He remembered how Token and Bebe would try to one-up each other every year during the festival with the amount of expensive and extravagant gifts they’d give Clyde who would end up fleeing somewhere far away because he doesn’t have the balls to choose between the two.

Princess Kenny would entertain a long line of admirers on this particular day all of whom would get turned down again and again while the paladin would conveniently forget the "merciful" part of his title when it comes to some of the more handsy ones. He was always reminded of how grateful he was that he was not remotely interested in women whenever he sees one of them get out of the sick ward...

And even the time when Craig's sister, Tricia, tried to woo Princess Karen for the festival. Kevin and Kenny were so mad he thought his family would be banished. Until Karen threatened to marry one of Kenny's rats if they continue to ruin Tricia's efforts. Their parents were so proud when she arrived later that night at their house bearing the royal family's insignia.

Until his father started to realize that they were marrying into two wealthy and powerful families. He wept about how his children would leave their current occupations behind and that everyone would forget about their family's great line of thieves.

His mother wasn’t as dramatic, she loudly boasted the fact that her children hooked up with said powerful people to everyone within hearing range at every function, gathering, and tavern possible. Laura made sure to always emphasize that it was her good genes that attracted their lovers to them.

He would come home and lie down on his bed and think of how tedious and annoying everyone was for making his day different from what it should've been but he'd think of that with a small smile. He didn't know when his ideal boring routine turned into a bizarre adventure every day.

When he stopped grumbling every night whenever he lied down on his bed after an exhausting day filled with the morons he'd grown to appreciate. 

When he started blushing every time he was close to him. When those annoying ramblings he spouted made him crack the smallest of smiles.

He didn't know when he started falling for that twitchy blonde mess that he used to call his fiancé.

He never really got to say goodbye to anyone. Everything happened so quickly that he didn't have the time to do such things. He couldn't even explain anything to his beloved although Craig believes he would shoot him with his arrows first before the thief could even say anything. The same could be said his former friends and family.

He sighed and looked back at his now-drunk friend who was busy face-planting on the table. Craig just noticed the numerous empty pints. "I know you just woke up 2 hours ago and this is the equivalent of drinking at 7 in the morning for us 'daywalkers'. But you couldn’t have just waited another hour? I'm not even finished with my second pint and you already had nine."

Annie wobbly grinned at him and giggled. Craig lamented at how beautiful she was with her jet black hair and sunset highlights, her weird sense of fashion with those suspenders, even the piercings and tiny star markings all over the sides of her eyes just amplify it all.

"The -hic- moon is running a-aweey frum the -hic- sun. I have a biggy feels that it's ummm ...complacent? Contrary? Complicated! Yes -hic- complicated rilashunship hehe."

And yet everyone can't see it because all they'd see is one strange drunk. Who would want to bang drunks like her who would just make the sex weird with her bizarre ramblings?

"This is sad even for you," Craig mumbled. "You’re a good- looking vampire, an excellent general, you’re even within Vampir's inner social circle and yet you don’t do any of that justice right now. I get that you want to openly feel the sadness of it all -and I really understand- but drinking nine pints of alcohol in a row this early is just a bit much don't you think?"

"Hah, it -hic- the night of -ugh- luvers...hehe." Craig could only shake his head at the other's antics.

"I can't believe I was admitting your wiseness a while ago. You were even giving decent advice and yet you can't even form coherent sentences right now. I'm not all that well versed in the anatomy of vampires but if you were a human you would've died of alcohol poisoning years ago."

What she said really made Craig want to start moving on. To start healing. But seeing Annie's drunk ass wasn't really encouraging him that much.

"I hope I don't end up like you with an alcohol problem." He muttered to himself.

"Feldsyyyy -hic- bet ya this -ughhh- rose woulda look -hehe- good on ya!" His companion giggled as she picked something up from the ground or more accurately swayed. And then sat upright -or as upright as a drunk could- and placed a trimmed rose behind his ear. Seeing as he wore his chullo, it was a bit difficult for her especially in her drunken state of mind.

_"Hey, this flower would look great on your hair. But be careful -argh- you could attract bees and we'd die!"_

"For a bunch of undead predators, you guys could sure throw one hell of festival for something as trivial love." He asked absentmindedly and fixed the crooked flower. 

"Well, at least these undead predators value love when it comes to it am I right? Nice rose by the way but I recommend taking the chullo off." 

Craig looked behind him to see Ryan approaching their table with a lazy smirk. "Still doesn’t change the fact that you like drinking from the damn heart, Ryan. And no, I get cold easily and I'm not bundled up as usual so I'm making every clothing work so the chullo stays." Craig said cooly before tugging the flower from his ear and placing it on Annie's.

"I like to drink from the source." The grey-haired vampire shrugged as he took a free seat at their table. "You wanna borrow my coat then?" 

"It's all right I can manage. Just let me know if my skin starts to turn blue." Ryan rolled his eyes and took off his scarf before reaching over the table and wrapping it around the thief's neck. "Thanks."

"No problem, just give it back to me tomorrow." He waved off before looking at the drunk vampiress next to him. "It's nice to see Annie outside during the festival albeit a bit drunk. But considering the barrels she consumed last year, this is a _major_ improvement."

"Hehehe..." 

"Do you have plans with your husband tonight? It is the first festival of hearts you would get to experience after you two got married a few months ago." Ryan asked.

_"I made you a new- ngh- dagger! What do you have for m-me is it a small- WhY Do yOu hAVe The wizARd's HAT!? WhAt do YOu MEAN its beCaUse I sAiD I waNtEd to Rip it tO SHREDS!?"_

"Not really on my part. I’m more of a gift-giver than a date planner." 

"Well if there’s one thing I know from Lord Vampir's past relationships is the fact that he can be very romantic at times."

"Then I better be ready for him to sweep me off my feet." Craig got up and started to straighten his clothes. "I hope you can take care of Annie here. I'll go take a look around."

"You better hurry up then. I saw some harried escorts while I was making my rounds." Ryan laughed as he ran his fingers through his mohawk, "Though I don’t see why they even try to as you’re the most independent fucker here."

"An independent fucker who can take care of himself for fuck's sake but lost all of that the moment he married your leader." The noirette huffed as Ryan snorted. "If they ask just tell them that I’m back at the castle."

"Have fun."

Petals kept raining down from the night sky while the festivities started to intensify as time passed by quickly. There were numerous stands all over trying to call in potential customers all the while roses kept popping up everywhere as he walked down the street. There seemed to be a big dance happening at the fairgrounds where the musicians played an upbeat tune but to Craig, something about the scene looked familiar.

'It's okay to miss him you know.'

The dance at the fairgrounds was the main event of the festival back at Kupa Keep. He used to get dragged there by either his family or friends. But in recent years it would be his beloved instead and it would always make it more bearable as Craig's companions would usually hound him to find a lover among the singles that were forced to come as well.

Every single dance someone would push him to the group of dancers and he would be moving and spinning with the dancers before he could even say no. Whether it was something slow and romantic or fast and jolly rest assured he would always be there dancing usually against of his will.

He could picture his friends goofing off around him while his family would go off stealing shit right under everyone's noses. People would move with the music and just enjoy the festival of love like any other. 

As if he never left in the first place.

_"Do you want to dance Craig? I-I’m always so anxious that I -gah- tend to forget the moves and all."_

He shook his head and was about to leave when one of the dancers grasped his upper arm and pulled him into the group. Suddenly it was a whirl of movement as the spectators clapped their hands to the beat of the music and without a choice, he danced along with them. He looked up to Larry's smirk and rolled his eyes. He's starting to believe that someone cursed him into dancing at every festival known. If not then it might be a bad case of deja vu.

It was not something as graceful or classical as the waltz but faster and upbeat. He switched from partner to partner as the pace of the music began to quicken though for some inexplicable reason he always ends up with Larry...

_"But I have a fe-feeling that you’d solve that."_

Everything suddenly faded into something warm and familiar. The starry night changed to a bright and sunny day, the ghoulish undead around him became smiling humans, the unfamiliar faces turned into familiar ones, the new buildings transformed into the old ones he'd grow up knowing. Instead of dark and dull colors, everything was so bright.

It was all very familiar.

_"Be-because I know you’d da-dance with me no matter what and it won't matter if I’m terrible at it."_

He looked up at the partner he was currently dancing with and let out a small gasp to see a wild mane of untamed blond hair, forest green eyes that sparkle under the sun, a sea of freckles dotting his sun-kissed skin, and black tribal paint all over his body.

'It's okay to miss him.'

_**Tweek** _

With a light heart, he knew he was back at Kupa Keep. With his friends and family as they celebrated the festival. He could see Tricia dancing around with Karen as her guards and attendants stood in the background ominously while her older siblings were around never letting their eyes off of her. 

Jason was managing one of the numerous stalls. Paladin Butters stood close to Princess Kenny who was accommodating one of their admirers and Scott was too busy flirting with Sophie. 

Even Jimmy was there playing with the musicians while the ladies tried to get his attention. What they saw in him other than his bad jokes he'll never know. And then there’s Tweek. Who stood in front of him with this smile that never failed to make the noirette's heart skip a bit.

'It's okay to miss him. To miss everything about him'

The barbarian looked like a nervous wreck while dancing with the noirette. But his hold on Craig was secure and despite the numerous moments where they had to switch partners, he'd still find a way to end up with Craig.

He missed this.

He missed Tweek, his family, his friends, even his old kingdom. He missed his old life. But as everything was starting to worsen day by day and Clyde's growing madness, the only life he can live is with these unde-

Clyde

His gaze quickly swept over the crowd trying desperately to look for his friend. Clyde who was a big crybaby, who was so emotional that he couldn't even handle someone screaming at him, a fucking slob who can't even clean after himself, someone who'd rather go broke than refuse a few street children money, a dumbass who would go against everyone and anyone just so Craig wouldn't get hanged for stealing something from the wizard, someone who he would go through hell and back just so he's by his side.

Clyde who he would still call his friend no matter what fucked up shit he plans to do.

He heard a familiar cry and snapped his head to the direction of the sound to see Clyde trying to mediate Token and Bebe. They were arguing over what looked to be who gets to dance with Clyde while the man in question was practically sobbing at them to stop. 

The difference between the old and the present was like night and day. All the brunette was in the present was an imposing sinister man with nothing to lose. Who would do anything he can do to achieve his revenge even if it's at the cost of his sanity.

But it was still Clyde and he'd be _damned_ if he'd let anything happen to him.

He looked back at Tweek who tilted his head in confusion at his odd behavior. His lover, his missing part, his everything. The one he always thinks of day by day. The one who he misses the most.

They had promised to always be by each other's side, that they'd face hardship and overcome them together without leaving the other behind. To be truthful and loyal...

'Its oka-'

"Feldspar? Something the matter?" Tweek said to him as they danced and twirled among the others. But that was odd. That wasn’t Tweek's voice and he would always call him by his real name not his alias. 

"Feldspar?"

Abruptly everything molded back to how it was. Unfamiliar beings in an unfamiliar place. The bright colors were once more dull and monochromatic and the humans became the undead. The buildings and architecture looked new and different while the sunny day became a starry night.

And his Tweek wasn’t the one dancing with him.

'It's okay to miss him...right?'

Tweek wasn't there. Why would he be after Craig left him to support Clyde and his madness? The moment he stepped foot into Clyde's domain was the moment his relationship with the barbarian chieftain was over and every promise they made to each other was broken because he was too much of a coward to stop Clyde and risk losing him to the clutches of insanity that's been plaguing him ever since he started drinking that green goo he uses to spread chaos and catastrophe everywhere.

He felt a tug in his heart. He recalled Annie's words to him a while ago. He wants to heal, to be free of the guilt that encases his heart. To be able to reminisce on their special moments and not feel the anguish and shame. To at least feel a little semblance of joy and normalcy without suddenly retracting it after remembering everything that he left back at Kupa Keep. The sorrow and anguish he caused everyone.

'Can I allow myself to even do so?'

He looked back up at the vampire he was dancing with and instead of the green emeralds that he loved so much there were glowing rubies instead. It seems as if he couldn’t hide his disappointment well.

_"Well, that -hng- dance was a disaster. We b-bumped into so m-ma-many people that it wasn't even funny so wipe that damn smirk off your face! you -ngh- even stepped on my toes- wait what if they’re fucking broken!?"_

"Something the matter Sir Feldspar?" The brunette asked . "Nothing at all Larry. The music is a bit too fast though." Craig replied as he pulled Ryan's scarf up to his nose.

"Well you better hang on for a bit, it's about to end so you don’t have to worry that pretty head of yours." He winked at the thief who scoffed at him as they continued to move and twirl in a symphony. "And I wonder, is that by chance Ryan's scarf youre wearing around that fragile neck of yours? Be careful now Feldspar I get jealous real fast."

"Excuse me not-so-good sir I’m married. Married to your boss as a matter of fact." Craig replied as he swiftly grabbed the hand on his waist that was starting to wander downwards. "And I don't give two shits if youre jealous. I'm not yours."

"Well, then it was nice to at least have you all to myself before my untimely demise." Soon the dance was over and was met with cheers from everyone as the musicians took a short break. Craig turned back to the grinning asshole and flipped him off.

"Oh shut the fuck up."

"Then kiss me to shut me up beautiful." Larry laughed until a hand clamped down his shoulder.

Larry flinched while the thief shuddered from how cold the area suddenly became, the fact that he left his thick cloak back at the castle was not helping. They both looked behind him to see Mike and his retinue. 

"Kiss who per se?" Mike asked as he stared icily down at Larry who seemed to have shrunk into himself. "N-no one sire!"

"Oh? I seem to have witnessed you practically harassing Sir Feldspar out in the open as if its nobody's business and asking him for a kiss for your silence. Am I incorrect?" The silver-haired vampiress said from beside Mike who was busy filing her nails.

"Are you in any way questioning our marriage and I as your superior?" Larry was sweating bullets at this point and looked as if he wanted to cry. Craig looked around and saw that they gathered quite a crowd of curious onlookers.

"Hun, he didn’t mean any of it. He was just being his normal Cassanova self and forgot his boundaries as usual. He’s not serious about it so let's just continue on with our night." The thief said as he leaned in and kissed his husband on the cheek.

Mike looked as if he wanted to protest but sighed in resignation once Craig looked him in the eye and frowned. "All right I believe you. But the next time someone or - _Edgar forbid_ \- I catch you harassing my husband again I will have your tongue and arms cut off and fed to the wolves. Do I make myself clear?" He said sternly to the cowering vampire beside Craig.

Larry didn’t need another warning before he nodded and ran off into the crowd of dispersing onlookers who were intimidated by Mike and his group. The vampire then looked over his retinue and gave a silent order for them to disperse as well and gazed back at Craig with a small frown.

In all his life he never would have expected to marry someone other than Tweek, but there he was married to a man he knew for only about a year who was the completer polar opposite of his beloved. It wasn't as if Mike treated him badly rather he respects and treats him well. But he was just so different.

Where Mike was tall and had alabaster skin, Tweek was shorter (about his height) and tanned. Where Tweek was paranoid and fierce, Mike was calm and composed. Where Mike was a realist like him, Tweek was an emotional individual.

Where Tweek loved him, Mike did not.

'Is it really okay to miss him? Do I even have the right to do so?'

"Your escorts were worried sick Feldspar. You shouldn’t run off by yourself." Mike scolded lightly. "I know they’re a bit tedious and that you can handle yourself but it is something that comes with being my husband."

"They’re not just a bit tedious Vampir. They’re fucking worrywarts. I can disarm any of those guards if I want to. Do things on my own and for Selena's sake, I can bathe and clothe myself. I swear that must be the main reason why almost every noble is stuck up. You can't do anything by yourselves because of all these servants doing everything for you." Craig ranted. He shivered a bit as a swept of cold wind rushed over them.

The vampire immediately took off his coat and placed it around Craig’s shoulders. "You didn’t even wear a coat or that thick cloak of yours."

"Well I knew sooner or later you’d appear with that fuzzy coat of yours."

"I have bought you dozens of it but you seem to have an attachment to mine."

_"Why is it that you get -argh- cold so easily!? I’m the one with no shirt and you’re always bundled up and yet you’re still cold? Gah! Have my cloak. I d-dont want you catching a cold then suddenly dying on me!"_

"I just like this one in particular."

'Is it okay or not? Am I just giving myself false hope that I could be happy after turning my back on him?'

Soon the musicians started up again while the undead were gravitating back to the center of the fairgrounds . Mike held out a hand for him and without a second thought, Craig took it, and off they were to the middle of it all.

Unlike the first one which was upbeat and fast, the second one was slow and more romantic. Couples began to assimilate the dance grounds but they gave him and his husband a wide berth so that only they remained at the center. Mike placed his hands on the thief’s waist while Craig placed his on the vampire's shoulders. 

_"Could you dance a little less - ngh- stiffly this time Craig?"_

Under the soft reddish light, everything looked a bit enchanting. Craig could almost forget that everyone around them was the undead following Clyde's rule so that they may go through the walls keeping them all here.

And he was helping them.

'It's not okay. It never was, to begin with. What right do I have to miss him? To long for him and everything that we did together?'

"What do you think of the festival, Feldspar?" Mike asked out of the blue. 

"To be honest, I never expected for it to be celebrated at all."

"When you live as long as us per se, you would see the importance of love and having it within our lives. It's one of the only things that remind us of what we were before."

"So you admit you’re a sentimental grandfather who doesn't even properly use 'per se' in his sentences." Craig snarked and smiled a bit when Mike flicked him on the forehead. "Oh shush."

Craig placed his head on Mike's shoulder as they continued to sway with the music. He closed his eyes and imagined another place.

'It never was okay to yearn for him. But... selfish as it is, I'll allow myself this one moment to pretend.'

Where the one that held him was Tweek.

_"Hey, Craig?"_

"You’re thinking of him aren’t you?" Craig broke out of his stupor and looked up at Mike who stared to the side with a sad smile on his face.

"I know you’re thinking about someone else dancing with you too Vampir," Craig whispered to his ear and he placed his head back on his shoulder. 

Mike didn’t answer. 

Soon the dance was over and they parted as everyone clapped. Mike turned to Craig and offered him an arm who took it. In silent agreement, they went back to the castle with nothing but hollow hearts, bitter-sweet memories, and dull eyes.

_"I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I read a lot of Stick of Truth fanfics and I was disappointed that Mike doesn't really have many roles in the fics despite being the vampire society's leader in the show and I wanted to give him some attention as I believe Mike is a central figure in Clyde's dark kingdom as his faction is made up of nazi zombies and vampires sooooo why not?
> 
> And I was bored and wrote this badly written fic with no beta on my phone and kept on adding more and more words till this mess came because the plot bunny won't leave me alone. The "wights" are the nazi zombies and I did'nt want to use those two terms so I went and did GOT.
> 
> Here's what the vampires look like because I'm too lazy to make OCs and I wanted to include Mike's clique even though they don't have much screen time in the show but since I'm giving Mike a role, I might as well include his group as well.
> 
> https://southpark.fandom.com/wiki/South_Park_Vampire_Society
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading my shit, hope you somehow found it entertaining.


End file.
